Argil
Argil is Bone's character. She was created via roleplay, but now has become a standard character. Don't steal, or you'll wake with a knife in your side. This is how I show my love I made it in my mind because I blame it on my ADD, baby In a nutshell A broken-hearted MudWing. Thick in body shape, but agile. Quick thinker, but has a bit of...issues. This is how an angel dies I blame it on my own sick pride Blame it on my ADD, baby Appearance Argil, also known as Captain Argil or Ex-Captain Argil, is a gargantuan MudWing, towering above the average-sized dragon her age. This might have to do with being the bigwings of her group...formerly. She's bulky with muscle, having exercised a lot. Argil's wings are quite large, the hides of her wing membranes gleaming copper in bright sun. However, the MudWing's claws are a bit blunt from crossing over rough terrain. Her tail is thinner than average, ever-shifting to threaten her enemies. Argil has the average colors of a MudWing. Her thick, leathery scales a dull brown, with glistening orange and amber undertones. Her eyes are a warm brown, like a lot of MudWings. They were once full of compassion and love, but most of it has vanished and turned into confusion and hatred. Due to slight insomnia, deep brown bags are ever-present below her eyes. She has a rippling scar on her left side from a vicious battle wound. Usually lightly armored, Argil is always suited for war. Though her thick hide is hard to penetrate, she feel that she needs the extra protection of reinforced steel. On her legs are twisted metal bands, forged to fit the shape and curves of her legs. Argil has one sword that she always keeps by her side. She simply calls it Bloodshedder, and it's the weapon that she'll go crazy about if it's lost. This sword was the very object Argil used to kill her sibling's murderer. In terms of facial expression, Argil tries her hardest to not let any emotion shine through her face. However, being a very moody dragon inside, it's hard. It's highly possible that she's bipolar, as she can begin bursting into tears for no reason. Or is there a reason? It depends. Sail! History Argil grew up as a bigwings of five, three females and two males. Close friends with Limpkin, Argil treated her siblings as Limkin treated hers, being as dedicated to her siblings as possible. When it came time for war, Argil and her siblings enlisted into Burn's army. A formidable wall of defensive, they were lead by confident, strong Argil, tall and constantly smiling from ear to ear. Whether diving into a volley of flame, a mountain of ice dragons, or a ripple of sea dragons, her strategy was impeccable, and when Burn's allies followed it, there was a successful outcome. Argil climbed the ranks, reaching Captain soon. Until one day, when it all fell apart against the SeaWings and SandWings. Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Characters